Stating the obvious
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is confident that Ginny Weasley has a thing for him. She thinks he's really hard to resist indeed and they start seeing each other secretly. Will they discover that there is indeed something serious going on between them? DMGW 'long one-shot'


**Oh yeah, another Draco Ginny story! Gotta love them! But omg, I just heard it on the news! Heath Ledger is dead... So sad, I was really shocked... He was a great actor... I was really like: Oh no! Why him! He seemed so down-to-earth-ish... Sigh... **

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters aren't, as you all know of course!**

* * *

_Stating the obvious_

There he was again. It was like he was taunting her, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind. Ginny couldn't help but stare after him, like she'd been doing for weeks now. On some level, it was annoying, but most of all embarrassing. She cocked her head back, gazing in the book before her. She was trying to read, but gave up as she'd read the same sentence six times.

Ginny let her mind wander across the thought that was keeping her busy most of the day and night. How had it come so far? She'd never thought that she would be one of 'them'. Stupid girls, just lusting after some good-looking bloke, just because of those particular looks. Yet, she was finding herself just like them. The perfect example, because the reason why she was attracted to _Draco Malfoy_ was certainly not because of his nice personality. She also didn't have the illusion, that behind his façade, he was nice and soft as all the others liked to think. This was just pure lust. That was made her feel ashamed most of all. She couldn't even control it. He came back in all her fantasies and dreams.

She'd been walking around like this for weeks already and it was starting to get on her nerves. Ginny wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone about it either. It had become her dirty little secret.

The worst part of it all was that – unlike the rest of his fangirls – she couldn't just tell him or anyone for that matter. She had to deal with it all by herself.

If she would tell him, he would laugh so hard, that he would actually fall down his chair and he wouldn't even care about it, because her confession would be so much more fun. He would forget all about his gracious habits and wouldn't care about anything than laughing his perfect ass off.

Ginny scowled at the page in front of her, then shrugged and sighed. It was not like she would get to read anything anymore. It was the aftermath of him passing her table, distracting her innocent thoughts. It was pathetic.

She stood up and grabbed her rucksack. Quickly, because she wanted to be alone, she put her stuff in it. She carried the rucksack over her shoulder out of the library absentmindedly.

On her way to the Gryffindor common room, she bumped into someone. Not really in the mood to be nice, she looked up and glared at the person in front of her. It usually made anyone back off and leave her alone.

That person happened to have silvery blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, a well toned body and an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Well well, look what we've got here," he said mockingly.

Ginny quickly glanced around, to see if there was no one else around.

"Trying to look for escape route? Too bad the golden trio is no longer attending school now, isn't it?" Draco – as she had started to call him in her 'fantasies' – said with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to escape, Malfoy. I just rather look somewhere else, than at your ugly face," she spat back. _Lies,_ her mind was arguing.

"Aren't we in a bad mood," he taunted her.

"Move ferret-boy, or you'll regret it," Ginny said angrily.

"I don't think so, littlest Weasley. After all, I do have a lot more influence, than you have," he smiled at her. He had folded his arms across his chest. His lips were curled back into a mocking smile and Ginny couldn't help herself, but wanting to kiss those lips. She didn't even feel guilty or disgusted. Just curious as to how those lips would feel. She didn't even want to know what her brothers or the rest of her family for that matter, would think about it.

"Malfoy," she managed to say annoyed, pushing her thoughts away.

"Aren't you curious as of why I came over here?" he asked suddenly.

"No, why would I? You were probably just here, because you wanted to taunt somebody." She shrugged indifferently.

"You're lusting after me," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Ginny's colour drained and she avoided his gaze. She bit the inside of her cheek, to prevent herself from gasping. "Excuse me?"

He ignored her and said: "It's even painfully obvious."

Now Ginny looked up and glared at him. "And how would you know?" She couldn't help but find his smirk sexy, as he said: "Experience. It's easy. The way you look at me, when you think I'm not looking. The way you stare after me. The way you avert your eyes, when I do look back."

"I still don't see why you would bother to come over to me and talk," she said coldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is, because I've taken interest in you too," he said smoothly.

Ginny had to pull herself back together, to not drop her jaw. "You… have taken interest in me?" she repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes, I've laid eyes upon you," Malfoy repeated patiently, folding his arms across his broad chest.

The red-head shook her head. "Why?"

Draco caught her gaze and stepped forward to her. "You're different from the other girls," he said and saw her swallow.

"How am I different?" she asked, taking one step back, realizing that she already had reached the wall behind her. How was it possible that she – who wasn't all that inexperienced as her brothers liked to think – felt so intimidated by him?

He stretched his hand out, and put his hand against the wall on her left side. "You're forbidden, Ginny Weasley," he whispered charmingly seductive.

_Yes I am,_ she thought. _I have to get out of here._ She ducked and stepped under his arm to the other side. "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, but I am certainly not interested in such a git as yourself. Now if you'd excuse me." She lifted her chin and started walking towards the painting that granted entrance to the Gryffindor common room. To her surprise she found herself not being followed by him. This disappointed her a little.

"Think about it…" she heard him say, but when she turned around, he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny had dinner that night, she glanced carefully over to where Draco was seated. He truly was the Slytherin Prince. Everyone was listening to him as he was speaking. She could only imagine how it would be to be his 'girl'. Not that she was going to find out anyway. She had decided that it would be for the best, if she wouldn't give in to his advantages. She would just ignore him. That wasn't going to be very hard, now was it?

The boy on her mind shifted his gaze towards the Gryffindor table, as though he knew she was looking at him. When he saw her staring at him indeed, he smirked knowingly. He thought he would win.

Yet, what if he did? She was going to be one of many. That was for sure. Yet worse, if her brother would find out, she was going to have just the uncomfortable life as Malfoy would have when Ron was done with him.

Ginny sighed heavily. Why did she have to fancy Draco Malfoy in the first place, and why would he, of all people fancy her too? It was hardly possible to imagine. How would things be, if she wouldn't be a one-in-a-million Weasley? He would still be a prick. The bad Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Bloody hell. He couldn't care less for her. She had to stop all those fantasies immediately or she would regret it.

That was exactly why she couldn't understand why she was waiting near the dungeons for him. She knew he had to walk by in order to get to the Slytherin common room, which why precisely why she'd decided to wait for him here.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quite sure what to tell him. But then, how could she ignore him? She didn't think of walking away now she still had the opportunity. Ignoring his proposal had never been an option. She wanted to know how it would be like, kissing him that was.

Finally, he arrived all alone. He arched a blonde eyebrow at her. His silvery hair hang loosely around his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, watching the petite red-head standing in front of him.

Ginny inhaled deeply and said: "I thought it through."

A shadow of a smirk became visible on his face and he looked curiously. "You did?" he asked coolly.

"Yes." Ginny didn't look very comfortable with the current situation.

"The fact that you are standing here, means you want to give it a try, so to say?" he smirked.

She sighed, while she looked at him, trying to feel any hatred. It horribly failed. The curiosity won easily. "Yes, that's what it means."

Draco stepped closer. "Does it also mean, that if I would kiss you, you wouldn't scream?" he whispered quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why, are you afraid you might get hurt, Malfoy?" she replied, her chin lifted up in the air.

He didn't reply, he just closed the space between them.

Finally, Ginny could taste the sweet sensation of his lips upon hers. She wasn't quite new at this at all, but she could never have imagined this. His lips moved carefully over hers and left her lips in a burning sensation. Ginny automatically opened her mouth, just because she wanted to know if his tongue would be as fabulous in doing his job as his lips were. She could feel the blonde Slytherin smirk against her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth.

Ginny had to agree, that he had to get credit for that as well. Draco Malfoy was a great kisser.

When they finally broke apart, she looked at him with her mouth still slightly opened. Draco however looked as composed as he always did. "Well?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I…" Ginny said, but couldn't really think of any definition of his kiss. "It was nothing like I've ever experienced," she concluded finally. She felt a little hesitant of giving him too much credit. He was conceited enough already and she most certainly didn't want to boost his ego.

Draco arched a blonde, aristocratic eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Why, does that astonish you?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Not really. It was just that you weren't bad yourself, Weasley," he admitted, leaning against the wall.

Ginny let that remark cross her mind. He really thought she was a good kisser? Then she shook her head. She had to think about the rest. What would happen now? Was this just a one time experience?

"Well…" she started, looking at him expectantly. "What now?" she added, as he looked at her, not understandingly.

"What did you expect?" he replied carefully, yet coolly. He stared at her brown eyes, examining the changes of her features carefully. He was trying to read her reaction.

"What did I expect? Let me tell you this, what happens will be totally up to you," she smiled and turned around. Then she left the Slytherin Prince all by himself. He stared after her in confusion. Never had a girl walked out on him before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy walked to his room. He carefully avoided his friends, who were sitting in the common room and walked his way to his room. He fell, graciously of course, down upon his bed and looked up to the ceiling of his four poster bed. Ginny Weasley knew how to handle the boys she was 'interacting' with. She had bloody walked out on him. Never ever had a bloody girl walked out of him. The next time, he would snog her bloody senseless and he would leave _her_ alone. That was, if there would be a next time. He was letting his Slytherin mind wander over the thought of letting the whole school know that of all people, Ginny _Weasley_ had come up to the big bad Slytherin Prince, because she couldn't resist him. She had begged him to kiss her pathetically. The Slytherins would get a good laugh out of it. Yet on the other hand, he didn't feel like he was done with her yet. Bloody hell, she was a bloody good kisser. He had to give the littlest Weasley credit for her kissing skills. Would she be as good in anything else as in snogging?

She had triggered more in him, than he liked to admit. Ever since he had laid eyes upon her, she had intrigued him in various ways. She was different from the snobby Slytherin girls he had dated. He had never considered dating a Hufflepuff, but he knew that she was definitely better than them. She was also much fierier, than the Ravenclaw girls. She was different. He didn't yet feel like ditching her. He would wait a little and have his fun with her.

He stared at the ceiling and smiled. Yes, he would have his fun with her for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was lying on her bed in the room she shared with her roommates. Her red hair was spread across the blanket. Everybody was still sitting at the fire in the large common room.

Would Draco be thinking about her? She knew she had done the right thing by walking away and leaving him there alone.

As soon as she had walked around the corner, she had started to run and she'd kept running until she was back in the Gryffindor tower. She'd been afraid that he would follow her, or even worse: she hadn't trust herself. Even though she had left him standing all alone, she could have come back to snog the bloke senseless. She never had imagined, even in her wildest fantasies – and they'd gone pretty wild as of lately – that he would kiss that marvelous. It couldn't even be imagined to be honest, just experienced. He had taken her breath away, which had made it hard for her to answer his simple question with 'marvelously incredible'.

Ginny thought back at the first moment she had thought he looked quite… appealing so to say, despite his image.

She couldn't really trace it back to the very beginning, but it must have been at Quiddish or so. Perhaps even the first day at school, or even before: the departure at King's cross. He was funny enough not surrounded by his cronies, or 'friends' as he probably used to refer to them. He didn't look lost though. Draco Malfoy would never look forlorn, where ever he would be. He looked like he owned the bloody place. Actually, that was quite attractive. The other boys Ginny had dated, never looked so self-assured, perhaps Draco's attitude had attracted her. They say powerful men are most wanted after all. But then, why would he choose her? She wasn't naïve. She wasn't expecting anything lasting from the Slytherin Prince. He would shift his interest soon enough. The remaining question was though, how fast would he lose interest in her? Ginny grinned to herself. She would make it a little game. How long would _she_ be able to keep the Malfoy's attention?

Quickly, she changed into her too short pajamas. She would find out soon enough. She didn't like losing, even if she played the game by herself.

For the upcoming days, she would simply ignore him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco -------------------------------------------------------------------

The bloody, bloody girl was ignoring him. It was like nothing had ever happened in the first place. Had someone casted _obliviate_on her? It had been going on like this for three days already.

Usually, he would be the one ignoring the girl, but something went horribly wrong. He was starting to get afraid, that she had used some spell on _him_ to let him keep his attention on her.

She hadn't even been looking at him. Even when she would look around the great hall and cross his eyes, she wouldn't even wait a bloody second before she averted her gaze. She just stared past him as if nothing had ever happened. It made him utterly crazy. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy didn't like, it was not being in control and in this case, he didn't have any control at all.

He glared into her direction, which she didn't notice, and thus didn't pay attention to what Blaise said to him. This earned him a rather weird look from the lad. He followed Draco's gaze and smirked. "The Weasley girl again?"

By hearing the name Weasley, Draco suddenly cocked his head into Blaise's direction. He looked almost bewildered when he asked: "What? Did you say Weasley?"

"Oi, relax mate. Don't go all crazy over one girl." Blaise shook his head in pity and eyed his agitated friend.

Draco regained his calmness. "I am not going mad over a single girl."

His best friend looked at him doubtfully.

"I'll show you. Today, I will gain the upper hand," he stated.

"How were you planning to do that? I have to say, the Weasley girl is good. She knows exactly how to play you," he smirked. "You're falling for it."

"Am not! Today, I say you. Today." With those last words spoken, he stood up angrily and walked out of the great hall, without having touched his food.

Blaise Zabini looked over to the little red-haired girl, who was causing his mate so much trouble. Finally, she looked at the spot where Draco should have been positioned. When she saw he wasn't there, she smirked. Then she shifted her gaze to Blaise. He winked at her and she frowned. She turned her head again and started talking to the girl on her left.

Blaise smiled to himself and left the Slytherin table as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny -------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was still thinking about why Zabini would wink at her. Did he know something she didn't? She had never even spoken to the lad. Mostly because he was a Slytherin and Draco's friend. He had never even wasted a look in her direction. Yet now he was winking at her. Why would he do that? Suddenly she regretted not looking at Draco – or her lust object – today. Perhaps they had been discussing something and she could have interpreted the wink. Ginny shook her head and her red locks danced around her face. She didn't have to be so paranoia. Though this were still _Slytherin_ boys. Perhaps she had missed something vital here.

Ginny walked down the hall by herself. Her friends had left her alone, as soon as they had realized, that she wouldn't answer anytime soon. She was too caught up in her thoughts. While her thoughts became more and more entangled, she suddenly felt two strong arms, grabbing her from behind. One hand covered her mouth, so she couldn't call out in surprise. The other hand was attached to the arm that was wrapped around her middle. Her eyes widened in surprise and she struggled to break free. Soon enough, she found out that breaking free would be as easy as letting things fly without magic, quite impossible, obviously.

Therefore, she changed her strategy and held herself very still. The pressure was released a bit and Ginny felt a relieved.

"If you stay quiet, I might release you fully," a soft whisper was heard in her ear.

She scowled unconsciously as she heard how familiar that voice sounded. She wasn't planning on screaming or anything of that kind anyway. No, Ginny Weasley was way too curious. She wanted to know, who had pulled her into the mystic shadows. Thus, she nodded at the stranger's question, as he asked: "Will you keep quiet, once I reveal your mouth?"

He did as he had said her and finally Ginny felt the hand disappear. As soon as she wanted to turn around, her little capturer spun her around and pressed his mouth upon hers. She still hadn't seen his face, but as soon as his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and lost contact with her brain. Then it stroke her. The one person, who could make her feel like this, who could kiss her like this…

"Draco…" she moaned softly as she entangled her hand in his blonde hair. She knew this was so wrong on so many levels. She'd never intended to actually _moan_ his name. it would only be in his advantage.

Yet this time, she didn't feel his smirk of control, of power against her wet lips. What she did feel were his hands all over her body, searching for some naked skin.

Though before any exciting things could happen, they were roughly interrupted by the high-pitched voice of professor McGonagall.

"Oh dear me, what's happening here! Mister Malfoy, step away from miss Weasley _immediately!_ And you miss Weasley, I'd expected better from you. Detention, for both of you!" Her thin lips were formed into a straight, angry line.

Ginny stared shocked into Draco's eyes. Detention wasn't that bad. What was worse though, was the fact that she had actually _moaned_ his name out loud, while he was kissing her madly. He had started to grope her and she hadn't even protested the slightest bit. Even worse, if he would've gone any further, she would probably have enjoyed every second of it. She was shocked. Having fantasies – forbidden fantasies as a matter of fact – about him, was one thing, but actually allowing those things to happen was something completely else!

And what was that git doing? He looked oh so satisfied. That made her feel really worried. Had she lost so easily? No way, she would fight back. If he could play it dirty, than so could she.

So maybe ignoring him wasn't the best option she could have chosen, it definitely wasn't the only one she had to choose from. Not anymore at least. He was getting what he wanted, though he would get more, than he could handle. Ginny Weasley was preparing for round number two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco -------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt pretty damn pleased with himself. He had finally gotten things his way. Alright, he had gotten himself and her in detention, but it was definitely worth it. He was back in control. He shouldn't worry over detention too much. They would probably not have it together anyway. That was a bloody shame of course, but on the other hand…

Draco glanced over to Ginny. Her shocked expression was gone. It was almost as though she was… plotting something? Suddenly a smirk flashed over her face and he scowled. He still had to be careful apparently.

McGonagall gestured to the two students to follow her to her office. They obediently seated themselves on the other side of the desk.

Neither of them was looking guilty. He had at least expected her to apologise for their inappropriate behavior. Yet, she just sat there on the other chair and waited for the professor to speak.

"I expect the two of you here tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. Your punishment will start then. Did I make myself clear?" she looked especially at Ginny. She'd clearly expected better from a student of her house.

"Yes professor," they both said simultaneously.

Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed so awfully composed. Had she just accepted her fate, or was she thinking of something else? It annoyed him endlessly, not knowing what was going on in that little twisted mind of hers.

They were dismissed of the office and Ginny walked a few steps in front of him. He quickened his pace, to catch up with her and slightly narrowed his eyes as he spoke: "You didn't seem to care so much for detention, Weasley."

She turned her head so she could see him and flashed him a cheeky smile. "Detention is not that bad when you're involved." Then she winked at him.

This took him by surprise and it took a few seconds, before he had prepared his answer. "What are you talking about, Weasley?"

"Malfoy, I think you know bloody well what I'm talking about," she purred.

Draco's eyes widened the slightest bit. "I most certainly am not aware of what you're babbling about," he said coldly, but it left her unaffected. "But have you already forgotten what brought this detention upon us in the first place?" She almost sounded seductive now.

The blonde, usually collected, lad gulped. Ginny heard this and eyed him. "We could… easily continue where we left off…" she said suggestively. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, before she turned around the corner, which led to the fat lady painting, guarding the entrance of the – by Slytherins – most hated house of all Hogwarts' houses. She left Malfoy flabbergasted. She had just left him _again_. What was going on?

Draco felt anger boiling up inside him. If she thought, she could act as she liked, than she was so wrong. Quickly he walked around the corner as well. There! He could still see her flaming red hair waving behind her.

"Weasley!" he said. Malfoys didn't scream. He saw her turn around in surprise. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting him to come after her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"We started something and didn't get the time to finish it," he said huskily. Then he picked her up and brought her to the nearest classroom. Luckily, it was empty.

"Malfoy! Why are you doing this?" she protested weakly.

"I don't like unfinished business," he said, placing her on a table.

"You don't like -," Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence, because Draco stopped her word flow by crushing his mouth upon hers.

Her protest was ever so weak. If it could even be called protest. She brought her hands up, clenched them into fists and started banging against his broad chest. It didn't even seem to hurt him. For all she knew he didn't even feel anything at all. Suddenly, she spread her lean fingers across his shirt. She was no longer showing any protest at all. She was actually becoming very responsive. Her mouth was granting him entrance now and her tongue was exploring his mouth, encouraging him to continue what he had already started. Her hands moved over his chest now, searching for some way to get rid of the annoying cloth that was in her way. Finally, she reached the hem of his shirt. Her hands went underneath it and explored the skin, which had been hidden underneath it. She let her fingers run across his flat belly, his masculine chest and his strong back. Her touch felt soft on his pale skin.

He, on the other hand had also found his way to the other side of the cloth that was protecting her freckled skin from the outside. He felt the softness of her belly and her soft breasts. Meanwhile her mouth was still intoxicating him. He moved his mouth over her jaw line towards her neck. She had enveloped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Seductively, though unconsciously, she moaned: "Draco!" as he let his tongue move over the sensitive skin of her neck. Her nails dug deep into his back as she moaned in pleasure. Impatiently, he returned his mouth to hers and started snogging her again.

She was halfway of pulling his shirt out over his head as he suddenly and very reluctantly, pulled back. The disappointment was clearly visible in her eyes, but he looked at the door anxiously, fixing his cloths.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered, following his gaze.

"Someone is coming this way," he muttered in return, his eyes never leaving the door. Then he took out his wand and muttered some spells underneath his breath. "As long as it's Filch, we're save."

Ginny was looking at him. She fully trusted him, he could see it in her eyes. There was also something else in those brown eyes of hers. The only way he could answer that look, was by kissing her again. She happily responded. Eagerly, she pulled his shirt over his head this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his blonde hair, that hung loosely around his head.

"You know…" she said, still kissing him, "that this is," more kisses followed and she slowly sucked on his bottom lip, "so wrong," she continued. "But then," he whispered near her ear now. "Why are we," he nibbled on her earlobe, "enjoying this so much?" He swept his tongue over her ear.

"I don't know…" she moaned. "Yet what I do know… is that you look so bloody hot…"

Then she moved her hands over his body again until she reached the hem of his trousers.

"I don't know if…" she started, but then the door slammed open and Snape entered the room, looking too calm. It was almost scary. But then, the greasy haired professor was scary most of the time.

"Mister Malfoy, what's the meaning of this? Professor McGonagall explained to me that you were punished, so I decided to see for myself. I didn't think you would lower yourself into this position," Snape sneered.

Meanwhile, Draco had covered up his naked torso again.

Ginny, who was still seated on the table behind him, was flushed and too afraid to move. This was the first time the Weasley's sharp tongue seemed effortless.

Draco straightened his back and said: "Sir, I understand that this will be hard to believe, but this is entirely my fault." He mentally prepared for Snape's reaction. "I dragged Weasley into this classroom and didn't give her any chance to escape." He could almost hear the air Ginny was sucking in behind him.

"Mister Malfoy, it does indeed occur to me as rather unlikely," Snape replied skeptically.

"It is true though, sir." He let his head hang down, trying to look guilty.

"Is that true, miss Weasley?" the Potions professor asked, now looking at Ginny.

As she didn't immediately answer, Draco turned around and nodded slowly.

"Er… yes sir," she said unwillingly.

"Good. Mister Malfoy, I want a word with you privately in my office." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Draco slowly followed him.

"Wait! Draco… wait," Ginny called out.

"Don't, Weasley," he replied without looking back.

"You really don't have to do this," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

"But -."

"Don't try to be the hero, Weasley. It's not going to be too bad. I'll see you in detention tomorrow," he said in his velvet voice. There, just before he turned around the corner, he said: "Next time, we'll find a better place… Ginevra." He walked out of the classroom and was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny -------------------------------------------------------------------

During the whole night, her thoughts had kept the little red-head awake. Draco Malfoy had been such a… gentleman. Though, this wasn't what intrigued her most. He had been more than just a good snog last night. She knew it all was so wrong, but once again she had to admit that it felt so awfully right.

Later that day, she rushed through her dinner before she ran to McGonagall's office. She arrived there five minutes early. Ginny panted heavily, because she'd been running all the way. She kept looking around, trying to spot Malfoy, but she was disappointed as after five minutes of waiting only McGonagall herself had arrived. Hopeful, she asked: "Excuse me, professor, isn't Malfoy going to join the detention?"

The lips of the vice-headmistress became a firm line once again. "Do you really think that I would give the both of you the same punishment?"

Ginny sighed in disappointment and followed the head of her house through the door.

As soon as Ginny got out of the office, a letter simply appeared in front of her with a soft 'bang'.

Curiously, she picked it out of the air and opened it. Then she quickly read:

_G._

_Meet me __in the R__oom of Requirement. I am positive__that you know where it is, after spending so much__time there with bloody Potter._

_D._

Ginny reread the message and followed its instructions by walking to the Room of Requirement. Once she arrived – which took a little longer than usually, because she had to pass Peeves first – another message popped out of this air.

Again, she opened it and again, she read it:

_G._

_This is fairly easy. Just do what you've been doing all__day: think about me. Then just walk three times__along the same place, you know the procedure._

_D._

She frowned at the second sentence, but decided to ignore it. Once again, she followed the instructions Draco had given to her and a door appeared. Ginny opened it and walked inside.

Inside the Room of Requirement, Draco was standing in the middle of the room. As soon as she walked in, he said: "You're here…"

"Yes, I am. Actually… I was quite curious about what happened to you," Ginny said honestly.

"You were?" Draco asked, taking a few steps into her direction.

"Yes… I noticed you were nowhere around," Ginny said while she blushed a little. His gray eyes were only focused upon her.

"You missed me?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Sort of…"

Then he took two more steps and closed the distance between their wanting lips.

Ginny sighed heavily as she finally felt his lips upon hers again.

"You know what's best about this room?" he asked breathing heavily. "That nobody can enter it and nobody will be able to hear us."

Suddenly panic appeared in Ginny's eyes as she let the meaning of those words enter her brain.

He just laid a finger on her lips and said: "Don't worry, I'm not trying to rape or murder you."

As she still appeared a little bit scared, he moved his lips over hers again, and felt her relax.

Just like last night, she eagerly shoved her fingers underneath his shirt. This time, she could remove it without being afraid of someone who could disturb them.

Suddenly a bed appeared besides them and Draco pulled away in confusion. He looked at Ginny and she was grinning sheepishly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"We'll see what happens…" Ginny breathed.

Draco once again lowered his head to kiss her. Ginny's hands were spread out across his chest and pushed him softly towards the bed. Just before he would fall down upon it, he switched their places and he supported her body while it fell down upon the bed.

The Slytherin Prince leaned over her body to kiss her once more and her hands were cupping his face. Then she let them travel down over his perfect body.

Slowly and carefully, Draco let his hands wander over her belly, underneath the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Her hands left his cheeks for a moment, when he pulled her shirt over her head. She blushed slightly as his eyes traveled over her body.

"Weasley… you look quite… appealing," he said with a smirk, his eyes half lidded.

"Ginny," she corrected him and blushed.

"Ginny," he repeated. His eyes were rested on her breasts, which were still covered by a bra.

Ginny could see him unconsciously licking his lips and giggled.

"What?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Do you want me to take it… off?" she said teasingly. He didn't answer, he just stared at her like he was mesmerized.

"If you take something off, I will take this off," she said, pointing at her bra, smiling sexily.

"I think that's only fair," Draco muttered, getting up and taking off his trousers. Now he was only wearing his boxers and his socks. Their shoes had been kicked out somewhere in between.

"Looking hot, Malfoy," she muttered underneath her breath.

He smirked at her. "You know… I'm waiting," he said teasingly.

"By the way, I might add, that if you take something more off, I might as well take something off," she gestured towards her skirt.

"I don't think that's really necessary, I can very well just let my hand slip underneath that little skirt," he grinned.

"Of course, but that would still leave my panties on, now wouldn't it?" she replied innocently.

"You'd be willing to remove those…" he asked curiously.

"If you remove something and with something, I don't mean your socks," she added warningly.

"I think you should remove something first," he said, his eyes focusing on her bra.

"Perhaps you should stop talking so much and do it yourself," she whispered seductively.

Eagerly, he crushed his mouth upon hers and swept his tongue through her mouth. He caressed her breasts and moved to her back, unclasping her bra. Quickly he removed it and threw it on the pile of clothes that was forming on the floor.

He admired her body once more, before he kissed her and carefully cupped one of her breasts. Ginny moaned softly and her hands went to her skirt, opening it and throwing it away. Draco's hand moved down and his thumb slipped underneath the hem of her panties. He pulled it down without her protesting.

"You promised…" she managed to say between her moans. He now was busy licking her sensitive neck. With the speed of lightning, he pulled off his own boxers. Now they were both naked.

"I'd never thought I would see you like this someday, Malfoy," Ginny grinned deviously.

"Same here, Weasley," Draco grinned back. "I'm not complaining though," he muttered before he covered her body with his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco -------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't seen her in three days now and it was getting on his nerves. Three days had it been since they'd spent the intimate night together. Why was he so anxious to see her? Usually he stayed pretty cool. Sometimes, it had even been rather disappointing and then he decided not to see the girl anymore. Yet this time was different. It felt like she was avoiding him. At least, he knew she wouldn't be pregnant. They had used a spell against unwanted pregnancy.

Why would she avoid him?

Perhaps she thought it was a one night stand thing? But then, wasn't it intended to be one in the first place? He couldn't really remember. Sure, he had known that she'd been lusting after him, wanting a good snog from the bad lad. That was why he'd come up to her in the first place. She was forbidden and he wanted to have it just for once. Just because he couldn't, but now he'd gotten what he wanted, she'd left him wanting more… Where could that little witch be?

He started looking around for her on the most obvious and not so obvious places.

Finally, after searching for an hour and a half, he found her, while he searched the library for the second time. She looked frustrated, while she was muttering things from underneath her breath. A large Potions book was placed right before her.

Draco grinned and quietly walked up to her from behind.

"Are you having trouble?" he smirked suddenly. Startled, she turned around and looked into his gray eyes. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she hissed, looking around to see if nobody was watching.

"I searched for you," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not quite done with you yet," he said casually.

"Because you're… That's nuts! You got what you wanted. I thought I'd do you a favour by avoiding you. I guessed that it must be your usual behaviour," she replied avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe," he replied hesitantly.

"So you decided you hadn't played enough yet?" she replied rather coldly.

Draco smirked. "Oh Weasley, you know you want me," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah in your dreams."

"Not only there," he smirked close to her ear now. "I think you want me even more in real life."

"Sick, twisted ferret." She gulped nonetheless.

"Hear hear. We'll see. If you'd like, you can meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight," he opted.

"No way," was her answer and she slammed her book close.

"Are you done playing yet then?" he smirked.

Ginny finally faced him with an impish smile. "Hardly. This time, we're just going to play it my way. By the end of the week, you'll be begging me to snog you." She looked determined and confident.

Draco lifted a curious eyebrow at her. "I'll bet you that I won't. Not even in a hundred years."

The little red-head stretched her hand out and he shook it. The way she looked at him, it almost felt as if she knew something he didn't.

He didn't feel comfortable, but he walked confidently out of the library and could almost feel her eyes burning in his back.

--

There she was again, giggling with those boys. He tightened his jaw and tried to talk graciously towards them.

The boys immediately grew silent. Draco smirked inwardly. That was the effect he had on people. Ginny just glared at him with her chestnut eyes. He slightly narrowed his.

"What did I tell you, Weasley? I thought you wouldn't annoy me anymore by getting in my sight."

"Sod off, Malfoy," she replied angrily.

The boys looked rather uncomfortable. "Gin, let's go," one of them told her.

"No way, after all, he is just a pathetic excuse for a ferret," she grinned at them, trying to relax them. He saw a small grin appear on one of the boys' faces.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped and the guys ran for it after all.

_Bloody fools_, he thought.

"What do you want?" Ginny sighed, annoyed by defeat.

It had been two days ago since they'd talked for the last time.

"You didn't show up in the Astronomy tower," he said casually, trying to keep his eyes focused on hers.

"It took you two whole days to figure that out?"

He ignored her reply. "You will get another chance tonight."

"I won't be there." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Bloody hell Weasley, why are you making things so hard?" he snapped.

"Aw, is the poor little Draco not getting what he wants?"

He took one step forward and the next second, he had pushed her against the wall, snogging her. He could feel her turn into wax once more and sighed. He loved this part about her.

Loved? He thought. No way, admired perhaps. She was nibbling on his bottom lip now.

"Told you so…" she whispered against his lips. Startled, he pulled away. Could she read his mind? Had he been thinking out loud? Wait, what was she talking about anyway?

"Excuse me?" he asked, desperately trying not to sound confused.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. Okay, so he'd failed. "I told you before, that by the end of the week you would be begging me to snog you." She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor.

"I am not begging you in the slightest way," he rejected.

"Actually, it's quite obvious," she smirked at him. "Look at you. You're a wretch. I bet you're annoyed as hell that I didn't show up in the Astronomy tower the other day. You can't stand, that I'm not paying attention to you. Oh good Merlin!" she suddenly exclaimed and his expression became bewildered. She'd been observing his features. He had tightened his jaws and somehow coloured slightly. He could feel his cheeks redden just a bit. According to the look on her face, this un-Malfoy-ish behavior had been enough.

"Good Merlin," she repeated. "You're falling in _love_ with me!"

Then, his world collapsed.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" he snapped angrily. Different thoughts were running at top speed through his head.

Ginny just smiled at him. With her hands, she cupped his cheeks. "You just can't admit it, can you?" His jaw clenched tighter at the feeling of her soft hands on his flushed cheeks. "If you would just face the facts, you would indeed find out, that you are in love with me."

Her eyes mesmerized him. Even though he wanted to look away and just deny the things she threw in his face, he couldn't. If his life would depend upon this very moment, he would die right away.

Then, while he was still staring in those chestnut eyes, she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his own.

The feeling was knee-weakening. He had to grab her and hold on tightly, to pretend himself from falling down. It was then, that if t struck him. She was right. He had fallen in love with the littlest Weasley. Yet, it had only been such a short while. How could this possibly have happened? Of all the girls in Hogwarts.

She was still kissing him and he was finding himself enveloping his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer, pressing her vulnerable body against his. He had missed her the past days.

Draco could feel her gasp slightly, but he didn't care. All he cared for at the moment was her lips upon his and her body tightly pressed against his own. He felt so alive and relaxed by kissing her. It felt so right. But what was he going to do about it? He didn't think he was ready to swallow his pride by admitting this fact to her. Neither did he feel very comfortable at the idea of telling anyone he was having a relationship with the littlest Weasley. His father wouldn't be very pleased either. So many disadvantages… but on the other hand, it felt so cruelly right. Maybe he could still be seeing her secretly? Perhaps it would go away… this feeling of his. Draco felt Ginny pressing herself against his abdomen harder and forgot what he'd been thinking about. His mind got cloudy and for once, he lost himself into someone else. Ginny was not the average girl, that was for sure.

His thoughts became a blur as he lost himself in the kiss, which became more fierce every second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny -------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in love with her. Draco Malfoy was in love with her and was kissing her heavenly. She hugged him even closer. Snogging him always felt so incredibly knee-weakening.

"Draco…" she breathed, as she pulled back a little. "I think I'm in love with you," she muttered intoxicated by his kisses. She didn't even realize the weight of the words she'd said. With a short gasp for breath, she could now fully concentrate on his lips again.

This time though, he didn't respond. Ginny tried again but he wouldn't give in. she cocked her head back and looked at him in confusion.

"Wh-What's wrong?"she stuttered, suddenly very self-conscious. He was staring blankly at her.

Then she remembered the words she'd spoken just a minute ago. She had actually told him that she was in love with him. That was equal to heaving a death wish.

"I… I didn't really mean I'm _actually_ in love with… er… you know, just forget those words," she tried to save her bum.

He was looking at her very strangely. "You assumed that I am in love with you?" he finally said quietly. "Are you sure?" His behavior confused her on every area.

"I beg your pardon?" she said slowly.

"I asked you if you really thought that I am in love with you," he repeated surprisingly gentle.

"Of course not, I was just kidding," she laughed nervously, hoping that this awkwardness would soon fade out.

"You're lying," he simply stated and made her gulp. "Are you afraid of me, Ginny?" he suddenly asked, taking one step forward. Defensively, she stepped one step backwards.

"Perhaps," she said in a small voice.

"You shouldn't." As if nothing had ever happened, he turned around and walked away.

"Oi! Malfoy!" she called out.

"Give me some time, I need to think," he replied without looking back or whatsoever.

Ginny got really frustrated by his attitude and caught up with him. "Look, I wouldn't know if you are in love with me. I actually don't think that would be such a good idea any way. What I do know is that what _I _ feel is more than just lust at the moment," she said releasing his arm, "Now you can go and think. At least you know my side of the story now." Then she turned around. "Have a good night, Draco," she said and walked away.

When she looked around, she saw, that he was also heading back to his dorm now.

Ginny sighed heavily. Why had life to be hard like this? Falling in love with a Malfoy. It was like a lamb playing with a lion.

--

Once back in her dorm, Ginny angrily got her books out of her bag. She hadn't been able to make her homework yet. She was lagging behind on Potions and Charms. Ginny thought about Snape and how angry he could get. So she decided that Potions it would be for starters. After two hours of writing a stupid essay, she finally finished. Leave it to Snape to give them a hell of a lot of homework.

She sighed heavily as she opened her Charms book to the right page. She started reading but she couldn't focus. All she could think about was Draco. She should have known better, that telling him she loved him. She had even accused him of loving her too. Ginny let out a frustrated groan. He had said, that he wanted to think it through. Soon enough, she would find out that it was utter bullshit. He would come to terms with himself and realize, that he absolutely did not love the little 'weasel' and would laugh at her. That would be the end of their secret meetings… Frustrated, Ginny shoved her homework away and crushed down on her bed. Bloody life…

She sat down for five minutes before she decided to step out a bit. She wouldn't really catch some sleep after this anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco -------------------------------------------------------------------

Love? Weasley? He and Weasley? Together? _In love?_ No way. That would turn out into a total nightmare. His friends would turn their backs on him or blackmail him. Secret meetings were just fine in his opinion.

Wait, why would he even bother to meet her any longer? If anyone would spot them, he would lose his reputation and be laughed at by everyone. She wasn't worth the trouble… Or was she?

He started thinking about Ginny's fabulous body, which he had fully experienced. Her fierce red hair, which felt so soft and silky. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to feel her, snog her… What had gotten into him? He had never longed for any girl like that.

Draco shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about things like that. He should straighten out his life and focus on the future in front of him. Long red, coppery hair, blowing in the wind… No! Wait. Stop it! Okay, now he was in control again.

Now where was he? Oh right, the future in front of him, in which she would absolutely play no role. In which her brown eyes were staring at him, surrounded by thousands of freckles… Not. Good. Freckles, which he'd followed down her body… Time for a very, _very _cold shower.

Draco sighed. His father wouldn't be pleased. Hell, he didn't even think she would be pleased to hear that she was all he could think about. It would be better to avoid her and just keep it to himself. Perhaps, if he would be lucky, it would just drift away…

--

"Draco mate, where are you going?" Blaise asked. He caught up with his friend and looked curiously at his face.

As Draco didn't answer, he added: "Still involved with that Weasley girl?"

Draco could almost hear the fellow Slytherin smirk when he froze on the spot. "Well, can't blame you mate, she'd quite hot indeed," Blaise said mocking him.

"It's none of your business I believe, Zabini," Draco replied annoyed.

"Oh, I think it is," Blaise muttered underneath his breath, smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, Draco was walking through the school, searching for Ginny, cursing himself for getting caught by Blaise.

"Stupid Zabini," he muttered angrily.

"Heading somewhere, mister Malfoy?" professor McGonagall's voice called out for him.

"Yes professor, I'm going to the library to freshen up my knowledge about Transfiguration," he smiled sweetly in return.

McGonagall watched him from over her glasses. Her thin lips were curling up in a small smile. "Good to hear mister Malfoy, but as you might know, the library is the other way around. I understand that you're actually looking for a Gryffindor? Straight ahead it is then indeed," she smiled knowingly. "Just don't try to make a big fuss out of it," she added, passing him now. Why was it that all the teachers always seemed to know everything that was going on? Draco wondered in annoyance.

He quickened his pace though and thought about the red-haired girl that was constantly on his mind either way.

As he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone and saw red hair flying by. He quickly reached out but was just a second to late, so he lost his balance as well and fell on top of her.

"Oompf!" he heard his little red-haired disease say.

"I'm sorry," he said and got to his feet. He extended a hand to help her back up and she thankfully let him help her. Ginny brushed her skirt of and looked up to him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused and he cleared his throat.

"I'm here for several things, actually," he started, sounding calmer than he felt. "I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I also wanted to say that you were right," he muttered more quietly now.

Ginny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but it took her a while until she finally spoke. "Right about what?" she finally asked hesitantly.

"I think I am in love with you," he mumbled embarrassed, blushing now and he could feel the blush spreading quickly over his cheeks.

"You… You are?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Look look. Aren't they all cute and lovey-dovey or what?" a female voice said sarcastically.

Draco froze when he heard the footsteps from around the corner.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" he groaned annoyed without looking behind him. He could read Ginny's confused expression though.

"What I'm doing here?" Pansy laughed. "Blaise brought me along. He said there would be something good to see, involving the one and only Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor pauper," she sneered and Draco saw the growing hate in Ginny's eyes.

"You brought your friends along to watch, Malfoy?" she spat out coldly. "What were you planning to do?"

"It's not like that!" Draco exclaimed. "I brought no one along I have no idea why they are here," he explained, having a bad feeling about the situation.

"Then why did you tell me you were going to see the Weasley girl?" Blaise asked, stepping out of the shadows now.

Draco looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at his housemate.

"So that's what this is all about," Ginny said furiously. Draco cocked his head back and saw tears glistering in her eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again!" she exclaimed and ran for it.

Draco turned around. "If I see the two of you around again, I will not stand in for myself," he threatened, surrounded by a dangerous aura. Then he turned back around and just saw Ginny running around the corner. Time to catch up with her and explain everything. He ran away from his two house 'mates' and pursuit the small girl. When he turned around the corner, he saw her fall down, tripping over her own two feet and hitting the ground. She just kept lying there and cried. He quickly ran over to her and kneeled down. He reached out his hand to brush her hair out of her face, but she just slapped it away.

"Get away f-from me," she sobbed.

"Ginny," he said softly, brushing the strands of red hair out of her face now. "Don't cry. It was not like that at all."

She watched him through her teary eyes. "Yeah sure."

"I only came to see you, to tell you that I do love you. I'm so sorry about what happened back there. I honestly hadn't invited them to come. I would never do that!" he gently stroke his thumb over her cheek to brush away the tears.

"B-But Zabini said that you'd told h-him that you were going t-to see me," she hiccupped, but leaned into his hand anyway.

Draco shrugged. "He just guessed right," he said softly, holding his hand out. Ginny grabbed it and he pulled her back up.

"Listen Ginny, I'm so sorry about it all. I'm really in love with you, you're everything I can think about. Like I said before… I-I love you," he said slowly, feeling a little awkward. "I want to be with you, but I would understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he added sadly.

In return, she pulled his head towards her and kissed him. "Was that really so hard?" she asked, laughing happily at him. Some of her spilled tears were still running down her cheeks. Draco brushed them away again. He smiled back at her and cupped her face. "You were right… I'm sorry about the way we started," he told her.

"It's alright, I'm sorry about… you know when I avoided you a few days ago…" she shifted her eyes away to the ground. "I really shouldn't have done that. It was mean."

In response, Draco landed his lips on hers and kissed her. "You know, we look really good together," he whispered against her lips. "What do you say, shall we give it a try?"

He could feel Ginny's lips curl into a smile. "I'd say you're right, we definitely should. I think the professors found out already."

"I think you're right," he replied and recalled his encounter with McGonagall.

"So… you're my boyfriend from now on?" Ginny asked a little embarrassed.

"And you're my girlfriend now," he smiled in return.

"I don't think anyone will like it," Ginny said carefully and it made Draco laugh. "I think you're stating the obvious," he smirked. Then he grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Ginny," he said and she smiled. Walking down this hall with his girlfriend could really become something he would be looking forward to, he thought contently. After all, it hadn't been such a disaster to fall in love with a Weasley.

* * *

**I actually hit the 10,000 words! Woot! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written and I'm really really grateful to the people who took their time to read it and reviewed on it. You make my day! Thanks to you! We need more Draco Ginny stories! That is for sure! Yay!  
**

**Love, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **


End file.
